Sundown at the beach
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Kyouhei and Hue are going to Humilau City to enjoy the summer and themselves. Though, not everything goes as planned... Greyskyshipping HuexKyouhei
1. Chapter 1

"And that was the last one. Phew!" Kyouhei let out a relieved sigh as he returned his Samurott, Sam, back into his ball. His challenger sat on his knees, sobbing how much he had trained for this day and still wasn't able to defeat Kyouhei, Unova's newest Champion. Eventually, the challenger left, his shoulders hunching over.

"Good work, kid." Marshal said. "Was that really the last one?" Kyouhei asked. "Yep. That was the last one. You did a great job, fighting so much challengers in such a short period of time."

Kyouhei stretched himself out, tired of another full day of fighting trainers who tried to claim Kyouhei's title as Champion.

"I'm so beat. I can't fight no more." He said, suppressing a yawn. "Why don't you take a break then? The high season of challengers is over now, so it'll be peaceful here for a while. It's the perfect time to go out and relax somewhere." Marshal suggested. "Hmm... that sounds like a great idea. It's been a long time since I last saw Hue. He might think I've forgotten all about him." Kyouhei said.

Marshal laughed loud. "In that case you should leave as soon as possible." He said. The young brunet nodded. "Thanks for the tip, Marshal." He said and started to make his way out his temple. "Oh! And if there are any challengers, tell them to come back another time."

"Haha. I doubt there'll be any, but sure. I'll tell them."

"Okay, thanks Marshal!"

"Have fun, kid!"

When Kyouhei arrived back in his hometown of Aspertia City, he decided to go to his home first. As always, his mother greeted him with a smile. After recounting all of his past challengers and battles, he decided it was time to pay Hue a visit.

Hue's parents greeted him enthusiastic. Saying it was a really long time since they last saw the brunet. Hue's sister was delighted to see him again and said Hue had grown quite bored lately. "Well then, I better go do something about that." Kyouhei said and left for the bluenette's room.

"Knock, knock, guess who's back!" Kyouhei swung the door open, but only to find a sleeping Hue, with his headphones on his head, an arm hanging out of his bed and a magazine on the floor. It was obvious Hue fell asleep reading a magazine while listening to music again.

Kyouhei giggled. He loved seeing Hue like this. It was the only time where the bluenette looked vulnerable.

Kyouhei walked over to the sleeping youth and crawled on top of him, sitting on his waist. He watched how Hue's chest was slowly going up and down in pace with his breathing.

The brunet bended over and kissed Hue gently on his lips. When he felt the bluenette stirring underneath him, he parted and watched how the other teen slowly opened his eyes.

Hue removed his headphones from his ears while smiling. "Well, hello. Who do we have here? You know, I want to be kissed awake everyday if it's by you." He said. "How about I kiss you now?" The smaller teen asked. "Do you have to ask me that twice?"

Hue grabbed Kyouhei's head and pulled the smaller one into a heated French kiss. Hue plunged his tongue inside the brunet's mouth. Kyouhei kissed the bluenette back eagerly. Their tongues twirled around each other, going back in and out Kyouhei's sweet mouth. The brunet rubbed his already excited member against, Hue's, who groaned in the kiss.

Kyouhei moved a hand down, touching Hue's member through his pants. The bigger teen broke the kiss and moaned. "Hmm, K-Kyouhei! Y-You have to stop. M-My parents..."

The smaller teen sighed deep and removed his hand from Hue's crotch, sitting back up. "I'm sorry, Kyouhei. But you know we can't do it while my parents and little sister are home." The bigger teen said. "I know..."

"Is your mother home?"

"Yes..."

"So we can't do it at yours either. Damn. Now what? I really want to fuck you."

"Hmm... I can try sending my mother to the grocery store."

"How much time will that give us?"

"Hmm... at least an hour and a half."

Hue thought about it from some time. Then, he grinned wide. "Let's do it. Or else I have to jerk myself off in the shower tonight and I rather come in that tight ass of yours." Kyouhei giggled. "You're quite horny right now, aren't you, Hue?" He asked. "Look in the mirror. You're quite horny yourself." The bluenette retorted. "Oh, am I really? Well, then. Let's go do something about that." The brunet said and got off of Hue. "Yeah. I'll fill you up good." The bluenette said, getting out of bed as well.

"You better. It's been far too long since you were last inside me." Kyouhei said, throwing his most seductive look at his lover. "You slut! Get your mom out of that house!" Hue yelled, getting far too excited for his own good. "Okay!" The brunet practically sang and left Hue's house after saying goodbye to his parents and sister.

Once home, he hurried to the kitchen. "Is something the matter, Kyouhei?" His mother asked. "Don't you have any spaghetti?" The brunet asked. "Oh, I'm afraid I ran out of that." His mother replied. "Awww! And I wanted to taste your spaghetti again. It's been too long since I last had that." Kyouhei said. "Well, the grocery store is still open, I can buy some if you want."

"Oh, would you really do that for me, mom? I don't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense. I need to go to the grocery store anyway. We ran out off some other things too." Kyouhei's mother grabbed her handbag and purse. "You stay here, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright then. I'm off."

"Have a safe trip!"

Kyouhei waved his mother goodbye till she was out of eye distance. "Alright, Hue. She's gone." The bluenette appeared from behind Kyouhei's house. "Bet about time!" He said and pushed Kyouhei back inside, closing the door behind him.

Hue kissed the brunet hungrily, sliding his tongue inside the other teen. Kyouhei kissed Hue back with the same, growing hunger.

The bluenette pushed Kyouhei towards his room. Once in, he started to strip the brunet from his clothing. Kyouhei did the same to Hue. The pieces of fabric fell in a mess on the ground. Once completely nude, their hands ran over each other's sensitive spots. Kyouhei's room soon filled itself with the moaning of the two teens.

Hue pushed Kyouhei on his bed, spreading the other teen's legs. "Hue, hurry up! I want you inside me!" The brunet begged. "Don't be so impatient, Kyouhei. I still have an hour and half the time to pleasure you and I'm going to take my time with it." The bluenette grinned and rubbed the smaller one's erection. "Oh, why do you always have to tease me like this?" Kyouhei asked. "Because you make the most delicious sounds when I tease you. Now shut up. The only sound I wanna hear now is your moaning!" Hue's hand moved faster around Kyouhei's arousal.

The brunet bucked his hips up, thrusting inside of the bluenette's hand. He moaned. Hue decided to tease the small one even more by rubbing the brunet's tip with his thumb. Kyouhei squirmed underneath him, his nails scratching in his pillow, tearing at the fabric. "H-Hue... hurry... ahhh! Want... inside... hmm!" Pre-cum dripped out off him.

"Hey, hey. Don't come when I'm not inside you." Hue said. He played around Kyouhei's entrance for a bit before plunging one finger in, stretching the smaller one's tight entrance. The brunet moaned louder. "I love it when you're so obedient." The bluenette said grinning and added a second finger.

Kyouhei felt how Hue's fingers went in and out in slow motions. He grunted and spread his legs further apart, telling Hue to come inside him quickly. But the bluenette loved to tease the smaller one and kept pushing his fingers deeper in and back out. Kyouhei hated it when Hue teased him. He could go on for a long time before he felt the need to come.

"H-Hue... we don't... have... all day! Ahhh!" Kyouhei moaned, hitting his head back when the bluenette hit his sweet spot. "Guess you're right about that." Hue moved his fingers back out and placed his hands next to the brunet's head.

The two looked in each other's eyes. Kyouhei felt how Hue slid inside him. He moaned and arched his back at the intrusion. The bluenette groaned. "Damn it! No matter how many times we fuck, you stay so tight." He said. "That's because you're so big!" The brunet grunted. Hue smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The bluenette moved back out and pounded back in. Kyouhei's moaning was like a drug to his ears. He could only hear and see him. Besides that, his mind was completely blank, drugged by the sensational feelings he felt during the sex he had with the smaller teen.

Hue felt the brunet angling his hips. The bluenette did the same and hit Kyouhei's prostate dead on when he pounded back in the following moment, making that the brunet screamed it out in pleasure.

The bluenette's hands disappeared in Kyouhei's hair as he pressed his own body against his lover's. He felt the brunet's hot arousal pressing against abdomen. He felt how Kyouhei bucked his hips up, trying the get the bigger teen even deeper inside of him. The bed rocked violently along with Hue's movements, banging against the wall on occasions. Their need was high.

"K-Kyouhei, I'm going to... Hmn!" Hue felt himself slipping. "H-Hue... I want to... hmm! Together!"

Their moaning reached their limit, their need their peak.

Both Hue and Kyouhei screamed it out when they came. The brunet's cum spilled itself over the bluenette's and his own chest.

Hue moved out off Kyouhei, sending shivers through the smaller one's spine. "You sure came big this time." The bluenette said, running a finger over the brunet's chest, licking up some of his lover's cum. "That's because it was so long ago since we last had sex. I guess I couldn't control myself." Kyouhei said smiling. "Hmmm... I like that." Hue said and licked the rest of Kyouhei's cum of his chest.

"Hmmm, Hue. Don't. You'll make me hard again." The brunet said. "Can't help it. You taste good." Hue said. Kyouhei laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Then allow me." He said and gently pushed Hue down. He started to lick the rest of his own cum from the bluenette, sliding his tongue over the bigger teen's nipple. Hue growled in delight. "Feels so good."

A knock on the door made the two shock up. Kyouhei's mother was back home and if she opened the door...

Different scenes played inside the two teens their head. None of them had a happy ending.

"Kyouhei? Are you in there?" The brunet's mother asked. "Y-Yes." Kyouhei replied, the color on his face was completely drained away. "I just wanted to ask if our guest is going to stay for dinner. Hue's in there, isn't he?" Kyouhei's mother asked. The brunet looked pleadingly at his lover. "Ah, um, s-sure. Sounds good." Hue replied. "I knew you were there, Hue. Okay, then I'll start making dinner." Kyouhei's mother walked away.

The two teens released a sigh of relief. "You think she heard us?" Kyouhei asked. "I think not. I don't think she'll ask me for dinner if she heard us doing it, does she?" The bluenette asked. "I don't know..." The brunet got off of Hue. "Guess we have to see that for ourselves." He said, grabbing his clothes from the ground. "I guess so." The bluenette followed Kyouhei's example and pulled his clothes back on.

The brunet opened his bedroom door and peeked outside. His mother was busy making the spaghetti. "Smells good, mom." He said, joining her in the kitchen together with Hue. She smiled at the two. "Did you two had a good talk?" She asked. "Uh, yeah! Very good. It really has been a long time since I last saw Kyouhei so I'm really happy I can see him again." Hue replied, smirking at him. "You act like I was gone for ages." The brunet said. "It felt like ages to me, too, Kyouhei." The brunet's mother said. "Don't blame me. Blame the challengers. They keep on coming like crazy." Kyouhei said. "Makes you wonder what the Elite Four is actually doing." Hue said with his hands in his neck.

"I'm sure they're doing their best." Kyouhei's mother said and placed the pot with spaghetti on table. "Dinner's served." She said with a smile.

"Say, Hue. Marshal gave me a really good idea today." Kyouhei said during dinner. "And that is?"

"How about we go someplace? Like Undella or Humilau City?" The brunet suggested. "But, it's summer. There are way too much people in Undella and Humilau in this time of the year. Especially if you didn't made any reservations." Hue said. "Oh, why not? It sounds like a good idea." Kyouhei's mother said. "Yeah! Besides, if I call Marlon, I'm sure he can arrange something." The brunet said. "So, please?" He looked at the bluenette with puppy dog eyes.

Hue couldn't resist those eyes. "Oh, alright then. See what you can do." He said. "Yes! I'm going to call Marlon right away!" Kyouhei stood up from his chair. "Kyouhei! Do not leave the table while eating!" His mother said stern. "Sorry..." The young Champion sat back down.

After Kyouhei and Hue had their dinner, the brunet called Marlon on his Xtransceiver. "Well, well. If it isn't the Champion. What can I do fer ya?" Marlon asked. "I need a favor from you, Marlon." Kyouhei said. "A favor?" Marlon raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Are there by any chance any cottages free? Hue and I want to stay at Humilau for a while and enjoy the summer while I still can." The brunet said. The gym leader laughed. "Yeah, 'cause with you bein' the Champ and all ya can't really enjoy a well earned rest. Lemme think... uhhh... I don't think there are any cottages free but I do can arrange a special one." He said and winked a playful eye at Kyouhei. "Really?! Oh, Marlon that sounds great! I knew I could count on you." the brunet said smiling. "Well, you're the Champ, kiddo, so I have to listen." Marlon laughed. "Okay, guess I see ya youngsters any time soon, huh?" Kyouhei nodded. "We'll try getting there ASAP." He said. "Cool. Guess I'll go make those special arrangements then. See ya!" Marlon hung up.

"Hue. We're going to Humilau!"

"I can hardly wait."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but, all the Pokemon and their nicknames are based of on my party. So, do NOT diss my Pokemon and their nicknames! They're my sweeties, okay?! Good. Onwards to the next chapter...

* * *

"You sure you've got everything you need, Kyouhei? Clean underwear, first aid kit, sun lotion..."

"Yes, mother, I've got everything I need. I already triple checked everything yesterday."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Kyouhei! We have to go now. We have to get to Mistralton first!"

"Coming!"

"Kyouhei!"

The brunet ran back to his mother to give her a goodbye kiss and then ran back to Hue, who had his bag thrown over his shoulder.

It sure was a hectic morning. Kyouhei was already panting from all the running around. "I'm going to be really glad when we arrive in Humilau." He said. "You're not the only one." Hue said smiling. "Alright! Let's get going!" The two set out to Humilau City.

Kyouhei jumped into the first strokes of sunlight he saw when he exited the Marine Tube. "We're finally here!" He shouted excited. "Buh... so many people..." Hue complained, seeing the beach was packed full of other people. "Well, it _is_ summer." The brunet said.

"Yo! If it ain't the Champ. Yer finally here." Marlon greeted them. "Marlon! Thanks for going so much trouble to arrange something for us." Kyouhei said. "No problem at all. C'mon, follow me." Marlon guided the two teens to a big cottage, located somewhere relatively far away from the other cottages.

Kyouhei looked up at it amazed. "Whoa... it sure is big." He said. "Well... it's kinda for newlyweds, y'see? But I thought since you two are so close..." Marlon winked an eye. "Oh, Marlon!" The brunet giggled. Hue just stared up at it. "Rich newlyweds, I assume?" He asked. "Who knows..." The Humilau gym leader laughed. "Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone." He said and jumped in the sea.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Hue said. "Yeah. Let's go in." Kyouhei said and opened the door of their cottage.

"Wow! The inside isn't shabby either." The bluenette said amazed. The interior had an exotic look. Kyouhei ran to the bedroom. "Oh! A canopy bed!" He exclaimed excited and fell on it. "So soft too." He nuzzled his face in the pillow. Hue crawled on the bed as well. "Hmm... I approve." He said with a smirk. "Hue, you're thinking dirty stuff again, aren't you?" The brunet asked. "I thought we were here to do dirty stuff." Hue said with a fake shocked voice. "But why only dirty stuff when we can have fun at the beach?" Kyouhei retorted. "Fun, huh? Seeing you running in the sea getting all wet and all gets me horny. I don't think you'll see the beach much." Hue said and laughed.

"You can be such a pervert." Kyouhei said. "Says the one who once yelled 'Hue! Suck me!' out loud." The bluenette said. "But I was in such a high need back then." The brunet said with an innocent smile. Hue smirked. "How about I make you come off right now?" He asked, draping his body over the smaller one.

"No!" Kyouhei pushed Hue back, who looked surprised. "I want to go to the beach first. You can have your way tonight." He said and swung his legs over the edge of the king-size bed. "Do I really have to wait that long?" Hue asked. "Yup."

"Mean..."

Kyouhei started to pull his clothes out. "C'mon, Hue. Hurry up. What are you staring at?" The bluenette stared at a topless brunet with mouth wide open. "What? You said something?" He asked, falling back with his thoughts on earth. "Can you think of something else but sex?" Kyouhei asked, starting to take his pants off. "Well, excuse me but, you and me in a bedroom while you are striping yourself off your clothes, what do you expect I'm thinking about? Baby Pokemon?" Hue asked with crossed arms.

Kyouhei slid his swim shorts over his legs. "Sometimes I wish you did." He said. Hue sighed deep and got off the bed. "Guess I have no choice but wait till tonight." He said to himself. "Oh, come on, Hue. You have an entire evening and night. Isn't that enough?" The brunet said, getting his beach bag. "I guess so." The bluenette started to pull out his clothes as well.

Kyouhei looked at his lover's muscular body. He grinned. "Besides, by the end of the day, I probably feel really horny."

"Kyouhei, dammit! Don't do that!" Hue growled. He hated it when the smaller brunet teased him. "I'm just giving you something to look out for." Kyouhei said. "Oh, you bet I'm looking out for it!" Hue said, pulling his swim shorts over his legs.

"You ready? Let's go then." The brunet said and hoisted his beach bag over his shoulders. "I just hope we'll find a good spot on the beach." The bluenette said and followed Kyouhei outside.

Finding a good spot seemed no easy task. The beach was already packed with tourists trying to enjoy their holiday. Eventually, the two teens found an empty spot and laid down their beach towels.

"Ahhh! This feel so good!" Kyouhei exclaimed once laying down. "I'm so glad I can relax now. Those battles really wear you out." He said. Hue sat down beside him. "It's a good thing we didn't brought our Pokemon. It would've been quite difficult for us to find enough space to fit all of them." The bluenette said. "Still, I wish they were here. It doesn't seem fair." Kyouhei pouted a little. Ever since the start of his journey, he was used to have his Pokemon around him.

"I know. I don't like it either. But Professor Juniper insisted she would look after them." Hue frowned. "I just hope she doesn't do anything funny to them. Maybe we should have brought them to the Daycare Center instead." He said. "We're here now. Can't do anything about something that happened in the past." Kyouhei said. Hue sighed.

The two sat next to each other in silence. Enjoying the sun and a cool summer breeze, the cheers of playing children and teenage girls playing in the sand and water. The cat calls guys shouted toward the girls. And of course...

"I'm going to get some ice cream. I'm getting a little too hot here. You want one too?" Kyouhei asked. Hue eyed down, his eyes stopped when they reached the brunet's arousal part. "Sure. I want one." He said grinning. The smaller teen huffed. "Not that kind of ice cream." He said. "Sorry. Is it evening yet?" Kyouhei stood up. "Guess you want vanilla, right?" He asked, dusting off his swim shorts. "If you taste like vanilla then I guess I'm fine with it."

"You perv." Kyouhei sighed and walked away to the ice cream vendor.

It took a while before Kyouhei could place his order since there was a long waiting line. But eventually, it was his turn. "I want one vanilla and one chocolate ice cream, please." He said. "One vanilla and one chocolate coming right up!" The vendor said and started on the brunet's order.

"It sure is hot today, right kid?" The vendor asked, trying to hold a conversation with Kyouhei. "Yeah. It sure is." The smaller one replied nodding. "You with that blue haired lad?" The older male asked. "Yeah. Why?" Kyouhei asked.

The vendor gave Kyouhei's his order while grinning. "So... he asked you to buy some ice cream for those lovely two ladies over there?" He nodded in the direction where Hue was. "Ladies? What are you..." The brunet turned around and gasped as he saw Hue talking to two, attractive young girls. And by the looks of it, they were having a fun talk.

"Hue!" Kyouhei growled and clenched his fists, breaking the ice cream cones. "O-Oi, kid!" The brunet growled some more and wiped his hands with some napkins from the vendor. He slammed the money on the counter. "You can keep the change!" He besieged out and stumped his way to the bluenette.

"Hueeeeee!" The bluenette shocked up when he heard a certain brunet besieging out his name. He turned around with a white face. He shocked even more when he saw Kyouhei looked like a Rhyhorn ready to go on a rampage.

"K-Kyouhei! I-It's not what you think. Really!" He exclaimed. "Oh, really? Then why are you talking to two girls? TWO OF THEM!" The brunet roared out, making the threesome to shock and gulp. "K-Kyouhei, really! It's not what you think! Just listen to me, please!"

"Listen to this! Koko-Chan!"

Kyouhei's Krookodile appeared from below the sand. "K-Koko-Chan?! B-But I thought you left all your Pokemon at Professor Juniper's!" Hue exclaimed, looking with big eyes at Kyouhei's Krookodile. "Unfortunately for you, she doesn't like Professor Juniper for some weird reason so I took her with me and let her enjoy the beach on her own!" The brunet snorted.

"Koko-Chan, sandstorm!" The red Pokemon wiped up a sandstorm, hurling Hue and the two girls away and burring the other tourists under sand. When everything calmed down, Kyouhei huffed. "Let's go, Koko-Chan. It seems mister rather has company from girls instead of his own boyfriend!" The brunet turned around with his nose in the air and left with his Krookodile behind him.

Kyouhei sat on a rock bed, hitting his feet angrily in the water. He was still mad about what happened earlier with Hue.

"Well, if it ain't the Champ. What'cha doing out here?" Marlon asked. Kyouhei huffed angrily. "Did ya had a fight with yer boyfriend?" The gym leader asked, sitting down next to the brunet. The smaller trainer nodded. "What happened?" Marlon asked. "I saw him talking with two girls." Kyouhei murmured. "Just talking, huh? Yer mad about that? Isn't that kind of silly?"

The brunet threw a glare at the blue haired gym leader. "He was defiantly flirting with them!" Kyouhei exclaimed. "Oh, really? What made you think that?" Marlon asked. "Well, he was laughing and having fun... without me!" Marlon looked at Kyouhei with a serious face. "Aren't ya being a little selfish and egoistical right now?" The brunet looked shocked at Marlon. "Wh-What?" He asked.

"Yer practically sayin' Hue is only allowed to have fun around you. Who says he was flirting? Did ya listen to his side of the story?" Kyouhei looked down and shook his head. "Ya probably didn't want to listen to his side, did ya?" The brunet shook his head again.

Marlon sighed deep. "First of, ya should have listened to Hue. Maybe those girls were acquaintances of his." He said. "And what if he lies about it?" Kyouhei asked. "I don't think Hue would lie to ya. He loves ya too much for that. Besides, he doesn't strike me like a guy that would lie." The blue haired gym leader said. The brunet murmured.

Marlon gave Kyouhei a hard pat on his back, making him almost fall of the bed rock. "Go talk to him. Ya might be the Champion, but ya sure are a loser when it comes to love." The brunet looked offended at the gym leader. "What?! Excuse me, but, without me, Hue would still be totally oblivious towards his feelings towards me! So, he is the loser in this relation." He said. Marlon chuckled. "Maybe, but ya have to be with two if ya want to have a good relation." He said. Kyouhei sighed deep. "I know..." He said. "Then get going!"

The brunet stood up. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving, geez!" He said and walked towards the cottage he was staying with Hue.

When Kyouhei opened the door, he noticed Hue was watching TV. He stood behind the bluenette. The other trainer didn't said a thing and continued watching a reportage that Nancy was presenting.

"Umm, Hue? I... I'm sorry how I acted. I was being stupid. I should have listened to you first instead of following my own head." He said.

Hue didn't said a thing.

Kyouhei shifted his balance on his other foot. "Hue, please. Talk to me. I already said I'm sorry. What else can I do?" The brunet asked, almost begging. "You can try not being so easily jealous. It's really annoying." The bluenette replied. "I know. And I promise I will work on it." Kyouhei sighed. Hue snorted. "That I ought to see." He said, not convinced by the brunet's promise.

"And if you want to know, those girls were almost victim of Team Plasma. I was in the neighborhood and saved them and their Pokemon. They just wanted to thank me again, because without me, they would have lost their partners. Till you had to butt in, of course." Hue said.

Kyouhei felt a pang of shame going through him. "You never told me that..." He said. "Do I really have to tell you every single thing that happens to me? Don't you trust me, Kyouhei?" The bluenette looked at the brunet. "I do, but... I'm afraid to lose you. You seem so popular with the girls..." The brunet looked away.

Hue sighed deep. "I don't want to lose you either, but I don't like it if you don't trust me. Every time I told you that I love you, it was the truth, and I won't leave your side if you don't want me to. You know that, but you still doubt me. That hurts." He said.

Kyouhei kept staring at the floor. "Kyouhei." Hue grabbed the brunet's face between his hands and forced the smaller trainer to look at him. "I love you. You got that?" He asked. Kyouhei nodded. "Good. And don't you forget that." Hue said. He let go of the brunet's face.

"Still, you've been a bad boy and I'm afraid I have to punish you for that." Hue said. Kyouhei looked surprised at the bluenette's sudden change in personality. "P-Punish me? Wh-What do you mean by that?" He asked. The bigger teen stood up from the couch and grabbed the brunet by his wrist. "You'll see." He said and dragged the smaller one to the bedroom.

"Hue. What are you planning?" Kyouhei asked, watching how Hue closed the curtains. "Stay here. I'm going to lock the front door. I don't want Marlon to suddenly jump in and disturb us." The bluenette said, ignoring the brunet's question. He left the bedroom.

Kyouhei wondered what Hue was planning. And more importantly, what he meant with 'punish'. He knew it would be something sexually, but the "I have to punish you"-part was worrying the brunet. What if Hue was going to hurt him? Or make him do things Kyouhei didn't want to do? There were a lot of things he didn't want to do even though he loved Hue very much. Kyouhei had his limits. Hue... well, as long as he could come, that was enough for the bluenette. No matter what the cost was.

Hue came back into the bedroom and closed the door. Kyouhei jumped up and turned around to face the bluenette. "Hue. Will you please tell me what you're going to do?" He asked, almost pleading. The bigger teen grabbed the smaller one by his wrist and threw him on the bed.

Kyouhei thought Hue would follow, but instead, the other one grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and placed it across the bed. He sat down on it, watching Kyouhei, smirking.

The brunet was right about what he thought earlier. Hue would make him do things he didn't like and didn't want to do. He shook his head wildly. "No, Hue! You know I hate to do that!" He uttered. "Didn't I told you I would punish you?" The bluenette asked. "Yes, I know. But can't you think of something else?" Kyouhei asked. "Oh, yes, I can. But the other thing I have in mind will be more painful than what you have to do now." Hue said.

"M-More painful?" Kyouhei looked away. "Look. I'm really sorry what I did. But, can't you be more reasonable? How do you think I will feel tomorrow?" He asked, trying to bring Hue on other thoughts. "How do you think I feel now after getting a load of sand in my swim shorts and in my eyes? That wasn't exactly fun either." Hue growled. "I know and I'm sorry! But, but... how about I buy you all the Poke-goods you want? The expensive kinds."

Hue raised an eyebrow. "That isn't nearly as fun as what I have in store for you." He said. "Now, do I have to come over there and do the more painful stuff, or are you actually gonna do something now?"

Kyouhei really didn't want to do it, but Hue didn't left him another choice. Stripping in front of him wasn't a problem at all since the brunet already did that more times than he can remember. But... he hated to masturbate himself while someone was looking. Even if that someone was his own boyfriend.

Choosing not to bribe his way out (it wouldn't help anyway), Kyouhei slid his swim shorts off his legs, exposing himself to Hue. He leaned back in the pillow and spread his legs, giving the bluenette a better view.

Till there, Kyouhei didn't had any problems since he often did that if he wanted to have sex with Hue and spurred him on like that, knowing the bigger teen had a weak spot for the brunet's horny pleads.

But this time, Hue wouldn't be the one pleasuring him. He had to do that himself while the other would be watching. And Hue _knew_ Kyouhei didn't like to do that. He _knew_ the brunet had problems finding his release while he was watching.

To Kyouhei, this was a punishment alright.

Kyouhei shut his eyes, trying to block out Hue from the room as he reached out with his hand to his member. He started to rub it slowly. In response to that, Hue started to wobble with his chair, telling the smaller trainer he was still in the room and that his plan to block out Hue was a huge failure.

Still, he tried to ignore the noises and continued rubbing his member. The slow, gentle strokes became faster and for some reason, Kyouhei held back his voice. "You know, it feels a lot better if you moan." Hue said. "If you would just be quiet it'll be a lot easier. You know I can't come off when someone's watching!" The brunet retorted.

Hue glared at Kyouhei. "You're in no position to argue, but fine. You leave me no other choice." The bluenette stood up from his chair. "What're you doing?" Kyouhei asked. The bigger teen opened up a drawer of the nightstand and revealed a rope. "Where did you get that?" The brunet asked, shocking back. "You better be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you than asking yourself where the rope comes from." Hue said.

The bluenette grabbed Kyouhei's wrists and forced the smaller teen to lie back down. He used the rope to bind the brunet's wrists to the bedpost. "There. Now you can't run away while I'm getting the things I need." He went back to rummage through Kyouhei's beach bag. He grabbed the brunet's Krookodile out off the bag.

"Koko-Chan is in her ball, right?" He asked Kyouhei. "What are you going to do to her?" The brunet asked scared. Hue wouldn't harm Koko-Chan, would he?

Hue went to the closet and putted Kyouhei's Krookodile in the safe that was hidden there. "There. Now she can't jump out to help you out either." He turned back at Kyouhei. "I'm going to get some other stuff now, so be a very good boy and stay there." He smirked. "But that won't be a problem, will it?" He chuckled and left the bedroom.

* * *

Hue: You stopped at the good part!

Me: Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouhei laid on the bed. His wrists tied to the bedpost. He didn't even tried to make an escape because if he would, and Hue would find out, who knows what the bluenette would do. He could only wonder why Hue suddenly wanted to do this sort of thing.

Though... it wasn't the first time Hue suddenly became so... dominant. There was a time that the bluenette couldn't control himself and forced Kyouhei to have sex with him. Afterwards, he had to apologize to the brunet over and over because the smaller one couldn't walk anymore because his behind hurt so much.

Kyouhei was thinking Hue might had a split personality.

The door of the bedroom swung back open and the bluenette appeared with a big bowl of ice cubes in his hand. He placed the bowl down on the nightstand and sat down next to the tied up teenager.

"You didn't try to escape. That's a good boy. You've earned a reward for that." Hue kissed Kyouhei, sliding his tongue inside the brunet's mouth. The other teen kissed back, only to prevent angering Hue some more and hoping the 'punishment' wouldn't be so... painful.

Hue went with his hand to Kyouhei's member and began to stroke it. The brunet moaned in the kiss. The bluenette broke it. "You like this, don't you?" He asked. "Hue..." Kyouhei looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes. "What is it?" The other teen asked. The brunet turned his head away, sighing deep. Hue smirked.

He grabbed an ice cube from the bowl. "It sounded like you wanted something. Tell me, Kyouhei. What do you want?" He rubbed the ice cube over the brunet's cock. Kyouhei hissed when the cold material came in contact with his hot flesh.

The cold was painful to Kyouhei. He squirmed around and yanked at the rope to escape it, but Hue had complete control over him. "C-Cold!" The brunet yammered. "Eh? You want more cold? It's your choice, my little porcelain doll." The bluenette grabbed another ice cube and rubbed that one over one of Kyouhei nipples. The smaller teen screamed it out.

"Ah! Cold! It hurts!" Kyouhei screamed. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "It hurts? But you just said you wanted more cold." Hue grinned almost evilly. He kept rubbing the cold cube over Kyouhei's cock and nipple till they started to melt. He then grabbed new ones and continued the torture.

"Kyouhei, look at me." Hue said, throwing the two melting ice cubes away, trading them for another. The brunet turned his head, looking at the bluenette. He then felt something intruding his entrance. "No, not there! Please, stop!" Kyouhei begged. Hue grinned and pushed the cube deeper inside of the squirming brunet. "No! Stop it! I'm sorry, Hue! I really am! Please stop! It hurts too much!" Kyouhei sobbed loudly.

"Stop sounding so pathetic. If you can take me in without screaming like a little girl, then this shouldn't be a problem either." Hue growled. "But it's cold!" Kyouhei contradicted. "Oh, really?" Hue pressed his forehead against the brunet's, looking in his chocolate brown eyes. "I had no idea." The bluenette continued moving the ice cube back in and out, enjoying Kyouhei's painful moans and cries.

Eventually, Hue got tired of playing around with the ice cubes and decided to do something else. "Keep your eyes on me, Kyouhei." He said and went with his hand to the drawer of the nightstand. "Don't avert them, my porcelain doll." Hue said, seeing the brunet wanted to look at what the bluenette was going to do next to him.

"H-Hue, please. No more. I don't want to know what comes next." Kyouhei said, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Hue smirked. "Isn't that unfortunate for you then?" He grabbed the brunet's chin. "I'm not planning on quitting."

Kyouhei suddenly felt something intruding his already painful entrance. He tensed his body up while screaming.

"That's a good boy. Scream it out. Scream harder, no one can hear you." Hue laughed almost manically when pushing the toy deeper inside of Kyouhei who squirmed around to escape the pain.

"No, Hue! Please stooooooop!" The brunet's wrists started to bleed from all the tugging and pulling at the rope that bonded him to the bed post.

Hue didn't stop. In fact, he quickened the pace and pulled the toy in and out with growing force, making Kyouhei feel like he was being stabbed. Not even his first time with the bluenette was _that_ painful.

Hue pushed the toy completely inside of Kyouhei, turning it on. The toy started to hum and it's buzzing made Kyouhei groan.

"That's it. Moan. Moan louder. Moan like the little slut that you are. It's music to my ears!" Hue bit down the brunet's neck hard, drawing blood. "Ahhh!" Fresh tears spilled over Kyouhei's face. When would the torment finally end?

The bluenette licked up the blood that seeped from the smaller one's neck. "You taste so good. It fires up my hunger." Hue continued to bite Kyouhei's sensitive spots, enjoying the painful yells that came from the brunet's throat. The bluenette tore the smaller boy's skin open with his nails, leaving small scares all over Kyouhei's slim body.

The brunet's yells rendered to painful sobs. He lost the strength to struggle against Hue. His vision was becoming hazy. He could only feel teeth sinking into his sensitive skin. Nails scratching him open and the toy making him throb painfully.

"Hey, don't lose conscience now. The best part has yet to come." Hue pulled the buzzing toy out off Kyouhei and spread the brunet's legs further apart. He slid his swim shorts down his legs, throwing them on the floor.

He pounded hard into the smaller boy, forcing his way through the contracting walls that engulfed his member. Kyouhei arched his back, throwing his head back in the pillow, but he was so tired of all the yelling that only a horse groan came from his throat.

"So hot! So tight! I've... waited... the entire... day... for this! Ngh!" Hue moaned, thrusting in and out the brunet with every word he spoke.

Kyouhei had his mouth open, but no sound came from it. He could only stare up with wide eyes as Hue pounded inside him harder and deeper with every second that passed.

Beads of sweat dripped from the bigger teen's forehead as he tried to prolong his orgasm. He didn't want to come yet, he was enjoying this so much that he didn't want to quit yet.

"Feels... so good. Don't... want to... come... yet!" Hue moaned. "Ah, Kyouhei. Kyouhei. Why are you so... Ngh! So delicious? Ahhh!" He pressed his chest against the smaller boy, purring and moaning in the brunet's ear. "So fucking tight!"

Hue reached his climax and couldn't hold it anymore. He came inside of Kyouhei, moaning loudly when he did. The brunet felt how the bluenette's hot seed flowed inside him. He stirred a little.

Hue rested his head against the brunet's chest before pulling himself out. He smiled at Kyouhei, patting his head. "That's a good boy. You've earned your rest." He said.

Kyouhei's eyes lids felt heavy and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, happy that it was finally over.

When Kyouhei woke up the next morning, he noticed that his wrists were bandaged, just like all the other parts of his body that underwent Hue's torture from last night. He even had his boxers back on.

But his body hurt like hell. Everything hurt. His legs, his arms, his chest, his head. He couldn't even shift positions because everything hurt so much. Hue sure did a number on him.

When Kyouhei looked at the nightstand, he was relieved to see Koko-Chan's pokeball. At least, she was doing fine.

The door opened and the bluenette entered the room with a trey of food in his hands. He wore his casual clothing again. The bigger teen looked down at the brunet.

Kyouhei looked at Hue for a moment before turning his eyes away to look at the canopy. Honestly, he didn't want to see Hue right now. Not what happened last night.

"Kyouhei. I'm sorry."

And there you had it. The excusing Hue. The Hue that would now whisper gentle words in Kyouhei's ear. The Hue that would promise to do never such a thing like that again.

The smaller teen sighed deep.

"I'm sorry, but I don't regret it."

Kyouhei looked shocked at Hue, who had a maniacal grin around his lips. He lifted himself up from the bed, but fell on his side when a wave of pain hit his body like a lightning bolt. He screamed it out.

"Hey, careful now. You don't want to reopen those wounds." Hue placed the trey on the nightstand and took the brunet in his arms, holding Kyouhei against his chest.

"There, there, now. I'm not going to hurt you anymore." Hue said, patting Kyouhei's soft brown locks. "Now, I guess you want something to eat, right?" He asked the smaller teen. Kyouhei nodded in Hue's chest.

"Good." The bluenette pushed the brunet gently against the puffed up pillow and grabbed the trey, setting it on his lap. "I found your favorite kind of cereal in the store this morning. And some strawberries. I know how you love strawberries." He said smiling and brought the spoon with cereals to Kyouhei's mouth.

"Now, open up." He said. "Hue, I can eat by myself." The brunet retorted. "Kyouhei." A dangerous glare appeared in the bluenette's eyes. The smaller teen became afraid again and reluctantly opened his mouth.

"That's a good boy." Hue smiled again and brought the spoon inside Kyouhei's mouth. "Tastes good. Doesn't it?" He asked. The other teen nodded. "I knew you would love it."

Hue continued to feed Kyouhei till the trey was empty. During that moment, the brunet didn't avert his eyes from the bigger teen. He wondered who this Hue was and what happened to the Hue that loved him.

"Hue..." Kyouhei began after the bluenette placed the trey back on the nightstand. "Do you have a split personality?" Hue looked dazzled at the brunet. "Why do you ask?" Kyouhei looked away awkwardly.

"You... seem so different. I almost don't recognize you at all." He said. "What makes you say that?" Hue asked. "The way you act now and how you did yesterday. I know it's all my fault, but... you're not the Hue I used to love..." Tears glistered in the brunet's eyes. Hue shocked back.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?! You want to break up?!" He started to sound aggressive again. "No! I'm not saying that. Honestly! But... I want the old Hue back. The one who's acting awkwardly around other people. The one that's gentle towards me. I want that Hue back." Kyouhei said. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked the bluenette in the eye.

Hue stood up from the bed, hiding his eyes under his bangs. "Is that so?" He asked. "Alright then." He left the bedroom. "Hue, wait!" Kyouhei called the bluenette back, but he didn't listen and closed the door with a bang.

The brunet growled. "Why do you always have to act like this?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this story in a long time. But I had this massive writers block (still have it), an anime con I just had to attend, fell sick and... yeah, excuses, excuses. At any rate. Here's part 4. Enjoy it. Or not. I have no idea when part 5 will be upadted so DON'T SHOOT ME!**

* * *

After the bluenette left, Kyouhei managed to get out of bed and give Koko-Chan her breakfast. The Krookodile was worried when she saw the wounds on her partner and got angry once getting to know it was all Hue's fault. It took Kyouhei a while to calm her back down.

It was getting against noon now and Hue still didn't showed up. Kyouhei laid on his bed, thinking where the bluenette might be. He sighed deep and pushed his face in his pillow angrily.

"I only wanted to enjoy our time together and now things like this had to happen. I shouldn't have acted so jealous in the first place then things would've been alright between us." Kyouhei growled annoyed in his pillow. He then turned his head, looking at the closed bedroom door.

"I wish I could turn back time and prevent all of this..." He said to himself.

An idea just popped in his head. He sat up and got up from the bed, staggering to his bag as his wounds weren't healed yet. He rummaged through it and eventually found his Pokedex. He browsed through the list of Pokemon. An "Aha!" escaped his mouth when he found the Pokemon he was looking for.

"Celebi. The time traveling Pokemon. If I can catch it, I can turn things like it used to be!" For a moment, Kyouhei looked with hopeful eyes at Celebi's picture. He then closed the machine with a deep sigh and dropped it on the ground.

"Like I'll find Celebi in tall grass..." He murmured. The brunet let himself drop on the ground. "Shoot. I'm hungry." He said to himself and crawled back up.

He staggered back to his nightstand and grabbed Koko-Chan's pokéball, letting her out. "Koko-Chan, shall we eat lunch together?" Kyouhei asked, smiling up at his partner. The Krookodile nodded, looking very pleased.

The brunet served Koko-Chan's lunch first before making his own. But as soon as he had his lunch laying in front of him, his appetite vanished quicker than it came. He sighed deep, and decided to at least eat something to fill his stomach.

His mind wandered off to Hue again. Where was he? What was he doing? What is he thinking? How is he feeling?

Kyouhei was worried about him. Even what Hue did to him last night, he still loved him, and he wanted to see Hue again. He needed to talk things out with the bluenette. That's the only way to clear things up between them. But... was Hue willing to talk? It didn't seem like it since the bigger trainer still didn't showed up.

_What if he's with those girls again?_

Kyouhei shook his head wildly, his brown locks swinging from one side to the other.

_No! I can't think like that! Not after what has happened. But then why... why do I feel so uneasy?_

Fresh tears spilled over. It's all he was doing lately. Crying. Crying like a little girl. And crying doesn't solve a thing.

He whipped his tears away with the palm of his hand, and looked at Koko-Chan, who looked worriedly at her partner.

"How about we go train a little? I know we're supposedly on a holiday, but... I need to clear my mind. Besides, it doesn't feel like we're on a holiday anymore." He said towards his Krookodile. "Krooko!"

Kyouhei laughed. "Sitting still isn't your thing, is it, Koko-Chan?" He stood up from his chair. "Alright then. I'll go grab my gear and then we're off." He announced.

Back in his usual clothing, Kyouhei stretched himself out when he stood in the sunlight. "Hmm! Okay, let's go!" He started running.

"Come on, Koko-Chan! This is just a warm up." He said, waving at his Krookodile. But he had to stop running himself when a wave of pain hit his body again.

"Gyu! I guess I'm not fit enough to run yet." He said to himself. When Koko-Chan saw her partner dropping on his knees, she stood by his side in a split of a second.

"Don't worry, Koko-Chan. I'm fine if I just walk." Kyouhei said and stood back up. "Better not overdo it. Well, let's go find a place where we can train a little." He said and continued his way with Koko-Chan right behind him.

Kyouhei had to move to Route 22 if he wanted to train without getting disturbed. It was a good opportunity to work on Koko-Chan's weaknesses.

"Alright, Koko-Chan, use sandstorm!" A heavy sandstorm started to rage through the area, hiding The brunet's Krookodile. It confused the wild Amoonguss they were fighting against. "Alright, now's our chance! Koko-Chan, earthquake!" The ground started to shudder around the wild Amoonguss and it fainted right afterwards.

The sandstorm subdued when the battle was over.

"Good job, Koko-Chan. You've done really great. You're not wounded anywhere, are you?" Kyouhei asked his Krookodile since that Amoonguss did some nasty attacks.

Koko-Chan shook her head, nudging her nose in the brunet's face. "Hehe, stop that. It tickles." Kyouhei laughed.

"You seem to enjoy yourself."

Kyouhei looked up surprised when he heard Hue's voice.

"H-Hue! I... I was just training with Koko-Chan..." The smaller teen said. "Training when you're on a holiday? That's stupid."

Kyouhei looked at the ground. Hue turned his head aside. When the smaller trainer looked up, the brunet noticed that Hue's cheek saw red.

"Hue. What happened to your face?" Kyouhei asked. The bigger teen huffed. "Marlon lost his temper..." That surprised Kyouhei. A lot. Marlon wasn't the type to lose his cool so quickly. So, Hue must have done something really nasty to piss the blue haired gym leader off that he would go hitting people in the face.

"Why did he hit you? Marlon wouldn't do a thing like that." Kyouhei said. "He got mad because he found out what I did to you." Hue replied. "But how did he found out? Did you tell him?" The bluenette looked at Kyouhei. "He saw you staggering away with Koko-Chan and noticed your wrists were bandaged... and the bite marks on your neck."

The smaller teen gulped. He had no idea Marlon was in the neighborhood. If he had known, he would have told Marlon he was being clumsy and fell really hard or something. But... he doubted if the Humilau gym leader would believe something as shallow as being clumsy.

"I'm sorry, Hue. This is all my fault." Kyouhei said, looking down. The bluenette sighed. "It's my fault as well. But, I was so mad because you distrusted me that I couldn't help myself. We're both at fault here..."

There was a short silence.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hue asked. Kyouhei shook his head. "You?" He asked. "I'm mad at myself for hurting you." The bluenette said. "But, you just said you didn't regret it what you did to me." Kyouhei said. "That was a lie, Kyouhei. Of course I regret it. But... you know me. You know I don't like to admit my faults." Hue looked away uncomfortably.

The smaller teen smiled. "Yes, I know. I know you're pretty stubborn." He said. "Let's just forget all of this and start anew, shall we?" The brunet suggested. "You... still want to be with me after what I did to you?" Hue asked, sounding surprised.

Kyouhei hugged Hue tightly. "Of course I want to, silly. I'm just glad you're back to your old self again." Hue hugged him back. "Yeah, me too."

The two parted. "Shall we go back? I've heard there'll be a festival and fireworks tonight and I don't want to miss them." Kyouhei said. "Sounds like a good idea." Hue agreed. "It's too bad that our other Pokemon won't see the fireworks." The brunet said, turning to his Krookodile. "But I bet you will tell them all about it. Right, Koko-Chan?" The Krookodile nodded with a smile.

"Alright then. Let's go back to the cottage."

Kyouhei putted Koko-Chan back into her ball, and left Route 22 together with Hue.

That same evening, the two teenagers were preparing to go to the festival, but Kyouhei couldn't decide on a kimono. He had brought three from his home, which laid now on the king-size bed.

"Hmm... maybe this one? Although..." The brunet looked at the three kimono's again. "Are you still deciding?" Hue asked when he entered the bedroom. "I can't decide which one to wear." Kyouhei said. "Why did you brought three anyway?" The bluenette asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Because I couldn't decide that at home either."

A short silence fell.

"Are you a woman or what?"

"Someone has to be the woman in this relation."

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Kyouhei turned around, facing Hue. "Being a guy doesn't mean I have to dress myself like a tramp, Hue." He looked his lover over. "You're not going to tell me you're going in your casual outfit." The brunet said with an raised eyebrow. "Something wrong with that?" The bigger trainer asked. "Hue! Would you please, for once, dress yourself on occasion?" Kyouhei asked. "What? A lot of people go in the casual outfit. So why should I dress myself on occasion?" Hue rolled with his eyes.

Kyouhei growled deep from his throat.

"Are we really going to have a fight about clothing? That's a girl's thing." Hue said. Kyouhei sighed deep. "Fine. Do whatever you please." He murmured and turned his back at the bluenette.

"I've decided! I'm going to wear this one!" Kyouhei announced and held up a black kimono decorated with red flowers and the legendary Rayquaza on its back. "Took you long enough." Hue said. "Well, yeah. I have to prepare Koko-Chan too and she's a real lady." The brunet said. "A real lady with a bad temper you mean." Hue retorted back. "It won't take long. I promise. It's only choosing the right ribbon." Kyouhei said. "Good. I'll help you with that."

Hue grabbed Kyouhei's bag and rummaged through it. "Here you go." He said, holding up a blue ribbon. The smaller trainer stared expressionless at the bluenette. "What? Isn't it good?" He asked. "Hue. That's Amphy's ribbon." The brunet said, snatching his Ampharos' ribbon out off the bluenette's hands.

"How can I know that?" Hue asked annoyed. "By paying attention. Amphy likes blue and pink, Koko-Chan likes red and yellow." Kyouhei said. "And your other Pokemon?" Hue asked. "They're all male and don't really care about something as that. As long as I brush them occasionally, they're good." The brunet replied. "You should take an example to them." The bluenette said.

Kyouhei huffed and grabbed his bag, sitting down the bed with it. "What ribbon shall we wear today? Hmmm... This one? No, she wears that almost every day. How about this one? No, that's too flashy. Hmmm..."

Hue sighed irritated and hit his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Would you decide already?" He asked, starting to get annoyed. "Would you shut it already?" Kyouhei retorted back. "What was that?!"

The bluenette snatched Kyouhei's bag out off his hands, and threw it away, scattering his stuff accros the floor. He grabbed the brunet by his upper arms and pushed him down the bed. The smaller trainer flinched when Hue took hold of his still bruised arms. The bluenette looked angry at Kyouhei.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said that and I'll hurry up now, okay?" The smaller teen was afraid Hue would hurt him again and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He just wanted to enjoy the festival and the fireworks together with Hue and Koko-Chan and forget what happened before. But Hue's bad temper didn't agree with that.

The bluenette stood up from the bed.

"I just scared you again, didn't I?" He asked, looking away. Kyouhei didn't reply. It was true though. Hue did scared him again. "Tch! What in the world is wrong with me?" The bigger teen asked himself.

Kyouhei sat back up. He was wondering that same question. Each time he said or did something wrong, the bluenette would explode. He never was like that before. Well, only when it concerned Team Plasma he would 'unleash his rage'.

"I'm going to prepare Koko-Chan." Kyouhei said and grabbed a red ribbon that had fallen on the floor when Hue threw the brunet's bag away. Hue only nodded and left the bedroom.

Kyouhei sighed deep. "I wonder if I'll be able to enjoy myself tonight." He said to himself.

Quickly, he changed Koko-Chan's ribbon with the red one, apologizing that he had to work fast so Hue wouldn't had to wait so long. Thus he decided to keep his casual clothing on instead of changing it with a traditional kimono.

"We're ready." The brunet said, coming inside the living room. Hue looked at him. "You aren't wearing your kimono." He said. "Ah, well. It's like you said. Most people are just going in casual clothing." Kyouhei shrugged a little.

"Alright then. Shall we get going?" Hue asked, pointing with his thumb at the door. Kyouhei nodded. "Let's go, Koko-Chan." He tried to sound cheerful.

When the small party arrived at the festival, there were actually quite a few people that wore a kimono. Kyouhei had to conceal an angry pout from Hue.

_I told him so!_

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Hue asked. The brunet looked up. "Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Hue pointed at a stand where they sold different kinds of dango, a typical dumpling on a skewer.

"Sounds good. As long as we can have some caramelized apples afterwards." Kyouhei said. "Yeah, yeah. You're going to become a caramelized apple one day." The bluenette said. "Would you eat me up then?" Kyouhei asked. Hue stopped walking and looked at the brunet.

"Is something the matter?" Kyouhei asked when Hue didn't reply on his question. "No. It's nothing. Let's get going."

The longer the threesome were at the festival, the stranger Hue became. Kyouhei talked to him, but the bluenette only replied with "Hmm." and "Yeah, yeah..." and "You said something?"

The bigger trainer didn't joined Kyouhei either when the smaller one wanted to play a game at one of the stands. Which he usually did when they were at a festival. The brunet was wondering what in the world was going on with Hue. Yet, he decided not to ask since Hue certainly would deny everything and would get angry with Kyouhei for even insinuating things.

Thus Kyouhei had no choice but to endure Hue's uninterested behavior, which was a really hard task since the bluenette suddenly started to walk relatively far away from the brunet.

Eventually, Kyouhei sat down on a bench. Hue sat down next to him, with his legs wide open and both his arms hanging on the back of the bench. Just like a stereotype of man would do.

Minutes passed by and the tension that was growing between the two was perceptible to everyone who passed them. And Kyouhei did NOT like that at all. He emitted an annoyed sigh, a growl more like it, and tapped impatiently with his right index finger on his leg while clenching his other hand in an angered fist in his pants.

The brunet had troubles not to lash out at Hue for his sudden uninterested behavior. After all, the bluenette did agree with him to go to the festival and watch the fireworks with him. He shouldn't ruin this. Not now. Not after what had happened between them.

But he could at least say _something_! _Anything_!

Tension was still rising and even Koko-Chan was getting nervous around her own trainer, looking pleadingly at him to stop with whatever was bothering him.

Eventually, it was like a bomb exploded inside of Kyouhei. He rose up from the bench and stood in front of Hue, who didn't bother to look the brunet in the eye.

"What's with you?" Kyouhei asked with his arms crossed angrily. Hue shrugged, still not looking the smaller trainer in the eye. "Hue, I'm trying to remain really calm here, but now you're really testing my nerves. I only wanted this to be fun for the both of us but you walk around like you don't want to be here. Or at least, not by my side. I want an explanation, Hue!" Kyouhei said demanding.

The bluenette sighed and looked away, refusing to talk.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to be here. Then go away if you want. Me and Koko-Chan will be just fine even without you. If you don't want to have any fun with me, so be it." Kyouhei said, throwing his head to the side.

Hue sighed again and rose himself from the bench. He started to walk away in the direction of their cottage with his hands deep in his pockets. Kyouhei looked baffled at the bluenette's back.

"He actually... He's actually leaving!" He exclaimed stunned. "Al-Alright then. Let's go, Koko-Chan. W-We don't need someone like him to have some fun." Kyouhei turned his back at Hue, and strode off with his Krookodile behind him, fighting back tears that started to form in the corners of his eyes.

When it was time for the fireworks, Kyouhei had found an excellent spot to watch them together with Koko-Chan. But... he couldn't enjoy it. The fireworks were beautiful and all, but, without Hue standing next to him, he was feeling rather empty.

He asked himself over and over what in the world was going on with the bluenette. He wasn't himself anymore. Normally, Kyouhei could read it from Hue's face what was bothering him, but now it was different. There was no emotion, no feelings, nothing at all inside of Hue.

"We need some time-out." Kyouhei told himself and bit his bottom lip hard afterwards. "But we're with each other for only a little time after not seeing each other for so long. But... I don't have much choice, do I? Who knows what will happen if I stay here. Maybe things will only get worse. It doesn't seem like it'll get better..."

Kyouhei closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as above him a colorful display of fireworks painted the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kyouhei returned back at the cottage after the firework display, Hue was already sleeping in their king-size canopy bed, his back facing the brunet upon entering the bedroom.

Kyouhei looked at a fast sleeping Hue. Like usual, he wore nothing but his boxers when sleeping and the silky blanket only covered the lower part of his body, exposing the bluenette's muscular back.

Kyouhei sighed silently and pulled his clothing out as well. He would stay with Hue for another night before leaving. He couldn't bare leaving the bigger trainer without telling anything at all. That would be too cruel for him.

Kyouhei crawled under the sheets, hugging Hue's chest. The bluenette's body heath radiated of on the smaller trainer. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Hue's neck and fell asleep, hoping he would wake up from a nightmare.

But, the nightmare continued.

When Kyouhei woke up the next morning, Hue was already gone, and nowhere to be found in the cottage.

The bluenette came back after Kyouhei was done having his breakfast together with Koko-Chan, and was doing to dishes. The brunet didn't ask where Hue had been.

"You hungry? I still have some leftovers left from today's breakfast." Kyouhei said. Hue nodded, sitting down the table.

_Still not talking..._

Kyouhei sighed and grabbed the leftover scrambled eggs and rice out of the fridge, placing it in front of Hue. He sat down across the bluenette, watching how the other trainer ate his breakfast slowly and in silence.

Kyouhei still loved Hue deeply. He loved the way he ate, the way his hair fell over his eyes, the way how his chest heaved up and down. He just loved everything about him.

The brunet stretched out his arm and laid his hand on Hue's cheek. The bluenette's reddish eyes flashed up, looking into Kyouhei's chocolate brown ones. Hue grabbed the brunet's hand in his, pressing his cheek against it.

Kyouhei didn't want to leave Hue. His heart ached thinking about it. Maybe they could still talk things out. If the bluenette wanted to talk that is...

"Hue..." The bigger trainer looked up. There was something in his eyes, but Kyouhei couldn't figure out what.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore? Is it something I did?" Kyouhei asked. Hue sighed, wavering for a bit, but eventually he let go of the brunet's warm hand, placing it on the table.

"It's nothing you did..." The bluenette's voice sounded from somewhere far away and hoarse. It was then Kyouhei noticed that Hue looked really tired as well.

"Then what is it? Please, tell me, Hue. I'm worried about you." The smaller trainer said. Hue let his head down. His shoulders started to shake.

"Hue?" Kyouhei started to worry. "How can you... How can you still be so gentle and kind after all those horrible things I did and said to you?" Hue looked up, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Kyouhei shot up from the table and hugged Hue tightly while sitting on his lap, surprising the taller trainer.

"Because I love you of course! I already forgave you for the things you did, so why are you still worried about it?" The brunet asked. "Because I don't get it!" Hue retorted back, tears still streaming down. "I don't get why you could forgive me so easily." He said.

"Because all I ever wanted is to be at your side. I wanted that more than becoming the Champion." Kyouhei said. "Even if I do things like that?" The bluenette asked. "Well... it _is _kind of kinky..." The brunet looked away from a moment but then gave Hue a bright smile.

The bigger trainer hugged Kyouhei back, placing his head on the teen's shoulder.

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore, but lately, I've been doing nothing else but that." He said. "I've hurt you, too, Hue. I just got what I deserved." Kyouhei said, patting the bluenette. "No!" Hue jerked his head up.

"It could have gone different, it _should_ have gone different!" He uttered. "But it didn't. I admit, you hurt me. But it would hurt me more if I can't be at your side anymore. That will really tear me apart. So, please, Hue. Let us stay together. I just know you're the one for me." Kyouhei smiled lovingly at his lover.

"How can you say that? Who knows what will happen in the future? You might fall in love with someone else. A girl even." Hue looked away. "Says the one who's more popular with the girls than I am. Shouldn't I be more worried about that? I don't know what the future will bring for us, but if it's a future without you at my side, I don't want it. Then I rather be stuck here." Kyouhei said, shaking his brown locks.

Hue placed his head back on the brunet's shoulder. "I want to stay at your side too." He whispered. Kyouhei smiled. "Then why are you so worried? I'm not leaving your side. Not now. Not never." He said.

Hue aimed his red orbs at Kyouhei's brown ones. He brought his face closer to the brunet's, not really sure if it was the right thing to do. But the smaller trainer leaned in, kissing Hue gently on his tender lips.

The bluenette slipped his tongue inside Kyouhei's mouth, earning a pleasant moan from the smaller trainer. The brunet deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hue's neck.

When they parted, both trainers smiled.

"Shall we go to the beach today?" Hue suggested. Kyouhei nodded. "Yeah, I'd really love that." He said, overjoyed. The bluenette stole another quick kiss from the brunet. "Let's get ready then." He said. Kyouhei nodded cheerfully. "Yeah!"

Once at the beach, the two walked over the sand hand in hand, with their bags hoisted over their shoulder, no matter how many stares they got. Especially because Kyouhei was still wearing bandages around his wrists and neck. And some places on his torso were patched up, the result of Hue's aggressive behavior two nights before.

But the two trainers didn't give the stares any attention. They were happy they could be with each other again.

Hue set out the beach parasol and helped Kyouhei with his sun lotion. In return, the brunet did the same for the bluenette, applying sun lotion on the bigger trainer's muscular back.

They laid on their beach towels, talking to each other about what they would do tonight. Kyouhei suggested a barbecue on the cottage's terrace. Hue liked that idea and proposed they would go shopping together for the groceries.

After that, the ideas kept coming like Kyouhei's winning streak at the Battle Subway.

They decided to buy some fireworks since Hue and also Kyouhei for a bit, missed it yesterday at the festival. Also, they would bring their other Pokemon over to celebrate the new start of their relation.

There would music, a lot of food and CAKE! God, Kyouhei loved cake. He loved it more than caramelized apples. Yeah, he loved sweets, which explained why he could be too hyper sometimes when the sugar rush kicked in.

Hue thought of it as cute. Especially when he could tease the smaller trainer with it.

But first thing first though. They went to the local grocery store in their swimming gear, like so many people did on hot summer days.

Hue ignored the seductive looks girls threw at him and Kyouhei actually had to take cover from a reporter on holiday (Those blasted paparazzi stalk him even when they're on holiday!). But there was always Koko-Chan to save the day with her sandstorm. The threesome ran away chuckling after the confusion the Krookodile caused.

After dropping the groceries off, the two trainers went back to the Pokemon Center to call Professor Juniper and ask her to send the rest of their Pokemon over for the party. There were some fusses like: "Is it alright for so many Pokemon to be in a cottage?" and "What if they start breaking things? I don't want things to end up like it did in Touya's bedroom... and my lab..."

Hue replied that everything would be alright. Their Pokemon weren't hooligans like those of the infamous Touya (Apparently, they made a mess everywhere they went). Professor Juniper had to agree with that and eventually send the rest of their Pokemon over.

It was a happy reunion with Sam, the Samurott, Amphy, the Ampharos, Frey, the Unfezant, Luca, the Lucario and Mack, the Magmortar. And together with Koko-Chan, Kyouhei's team was complete. He actually felt like battling again.

"How about we do that after the party?" Hue suggested. "Sounds great!" The brunet replied cheery. The other Pokemon were psyched as well. But first, the party!

Kyouhei made most of the snacks and food since Hue's cooking wasn't that... amazing. But the bluenette did helped out. He prepared the table, the barbecue, prepared the Pokemon their dinner and putted some music on.

When everything was set, the two trainers sat on table and kept talking, talking and talking. On occasions, Hue fed Kyouhei, to annoyance to their Pokemon, who looked at their trainers like they were saying "Take that somewhere else..."

Their Pokemon soon left for the beach, leaving the two all alone.

"Maybe it's good they left for a while." Kyouhei said. "Oh? You have something in mind?" Hue asked curious.

Kyouhei stood up from his chair and walked over to the other trainer, sitting on his lap. "Maybe, maybe not." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The bluenette groped the brunet's ass, earning soft moans from the smaller trainer.

But Hue quickly stopped, pulling his hands back. Kyouhei looked wondered at the bigger trainer.

"Let's not do this. Not now. I... I want to start anew. I want to do it right this time." He said. "Ever since we first started dating, we've done nothing but sleep with each other. I just realized that. And, maybe you don't mind, but I do. So, I want to do things with you that don't end up in a bedroom."

Kyouhei smiled, placing his head on the other trainer's shoulder.

"I don't mind. As long as you don't forbid me to kiss you." He said. "Hey, I'm not going to become prudish! I only want to take things slower from this point on." Hue said, looking away offended.

"I know, I know. I want to take things slower, too. I was just a little afraid you wouldn't allow physical contact for a while." The brunet said. "If I would, I wouldn't allow you sitting on my lap, now would I?" The bluenette retorted. Kyouhei grinned. "Guess you're right about that." He said.

Hue noticed the sun setting.

"The sunset looks really beautiful from here." He said, hugging the brunet. Kyouhei turned to look at it. "Yeah. It looks like a painting." He sighed contently, his head resting on Hue's shoulder.

The sun disappeared into the waves of Humilau City, ending another day. Two young Pokemon trainers watched how the first stars appeared in the night sky in each other's company. Silently, peacefully.

This was the start of their new beginning.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the end of this story. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I just felt like I had to end it here or else something would have gone wrong again and now it ended peacefully. But, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for my other stories. Thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
